Swan Queen Drabbles
by GwenSanguine
Summary: Just a bunch of short Swan Queen Drabbles
1. Regina Wakes Up

Regina's hand twitched and tingled in her sleep. As images of her past flashed before her eyes. Conjuring fire balls and destroying kingdoms. The way everyone's eyes turned to her, the respect and fear in their eyes. The feeling of absolute power that came with their looks. Finally, freedom from mother. Pushing her into the mirror and seeing her for the last time. Finally rid of the only controlling force in her life.

Seeking revenge on Snow. Revenge on everyone that had let her suffer under her mother's thumb. Casting the curse. Creating an entire land through magic. There was no power like that. It was-

She jerked awake, heart racing, feeling slightly sick. Regina watched the shadows from trees dancing on the walls. She felt movement on the bed behind her. Just Emma stirring. Regina put her hand on Emma's side, feeling her steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. Then she cuddled up against her savior.

Emma turned and mumbled softly "whu?"

"Nothing. I love you, Emma."

"luf you too R'gina" Emma snuggled back into Regina's arms.

With her wife in her arms, Regina drifted off to sleep again. And she dreamt of her family. Emma and Henry. Picnics in the backyard. Gardening in the spring. Feeding the ducks in the park. And all the things that they would do together. Christmases, thanksgivings, birthdays, and dinners as a family. And every single tiny moment in between.


	2. Regina Has A Nightmare

Emma woke up with a start after a swift elbow to the gut. She groaned. She was used to sleeping alone. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she heard Regina let out a whimper.

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Regina, are you okay?"

No response. Emma pulled the chain to turn on the bedside lamp. Regina had tears streaming down her face and was trying to move in her sleep. She was breathing fast. Emma grabbed her arm and shook.

"Regina, wake up. It's not real. It's a dream."

Regina wouldn't wake up. Sometimes, Regina probably wouldn't wake up if there was a Heavy metal concert in the hall way. Anyone that needed her just had to wait.

"Regina," Emma whispered again. This time it was soft, soothing. Emma placed her hand on Regina's upper arm.

"It's going to be alright. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Now, Emma didn't particularly like to sing. She wasn't bad at it, but she wasn't good at it either. But Regina mentioned that whenever Henry had a nightmare when he was little, singing to him seemed to help. So Emma racked her brain for something soothing. The harder she tried to think of something soothing to sing, the more her brain kept throwing her Eminem or ACDC.

So she gave up and quietly held a crying Regina in her arms. That was when a song finally came to her.

She tried to sing in tune, but it didn't come out right. It didn't matter, though. Regina was asleep.

'She probably can't hear me anyways.' Emma thought. But soon, the tear tracks on Regina's face had dried and Regina's breathing had slowed.


	3. Regina Learns to Drive

Regina had picked up a book from the local DOL that had the words 'How to drive a car' scrawled in neon orange across the front. Under it was a photo of a smiling woman driving a car. Regina had later concluded that this photo was highly inaccurate. Nobody could smile while driving a car.

The book had made it seem fairly straightforward. Almost like riding a horse. Regina adjusted the side mirrors. Rearview. The book had said to press the brake while shifting the car into reverse. Regina cringed as she reversed the car jerkily out of her driveway. Back into drive. Gas. She pressed the gas pedal and the car shot forward before the wheel straightened, almost driving onto the sidewalk.

After that, things were fairly smooth for the next mile. Braking at stop signs. Turning at intersections.

Regina grabbed the turn signal stalk and pulled it up. A flashing green arrow appeared on her dash. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to look in her mirror before changing lanes. When she looked in the rearview mirror, she didn't see any cars. What she did see, however, was one Sidney Glass. In a mirror. She turned around and there again was Sidney Glass. Who was standing on the sidewalk outside of a diner. Standing. With legs. And feet. And not at all inside of a mirror.

And all of a sudden, Regina's car was radiator deep in a telephone pole.

"What in the name of-" Regina managed to get out five words before the airbag exploded in her face.

Regina sat back in the seat, defeated. This awful new world was completely unpredictable.


	4. Stretch Marks

It was a hot July night it the Swan-Mills family household. The curtains by the open window fluttered slightly. No breeze. And no air conditioner. Belle's new campaign for a greener Storybrooke proposed a 10% electricity reduction by 2020. That meant no air conditioner. Not even for the Mayor of Storybrooke. Or the Savior. At least not until the solar panels were installed.

So that meant that Emma and Regina had stripped down to their underwear in an attempt to battle the heat. Emma couldn't seem to care less about the heat. She was just thrilled to see more of naked Regina.

So Emma was sprawled out on the bed, sheet kicked mostly off, covering only her foot. Regina couldn't sleep. After nearly an hour of suffocating in the heat, she gave up on her effort to sleep.

So she lay in bed and sipped at a glass of ice water to keep cool and watched Emma's chest rise and fall.

Regina didn't get to see Emma like this often. Emma was always so full of life and emotion. Always laughing after she cracked a bad joke or sobbing at the end of a sad movie. She looked so peaceful. Her blonde hair cascaded over a pillow and onto strong shoulders. Firm breasts that rose and fell with each breath of hot summer air. Abdominal muscles that moved when Emma did.

There, on the skin of Emma's stomach were white fractals, lines that ran parallel to her hip bones. They remained, even years later, from the months she carried Henry. The light made them stand out, white as the bed linens Emma laid on.

Regina didn't know why she did it, but she reached out ran her finger along one of the lines. There was little difference in the texture of skin, if any.

Emma stirred, let out a tiny chuff, and opened her eyes, squinting.

She looked a question at Regina, a question Regina didn't have an answer to.

"I've had them for ten years." Emma explained. "They're not going away."

Regina searched for the right words. They didn't come, so Regina ran her hand over Emma's stretch marks again, this time with a shy smile.

"They're beautiful." Regina murmured.

"Hm?" Emma asked, still trying to shake off her drowsiness.

"We have a family together, Emma. Every time I see your stretch marks, I remember that and I remember how much I love you."

Emma sniffled and rubbed her eye with the ball of her hand. "I love you too." She replied.

"And I love your stretch marks." Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma smiled tenderly.

"Yeah. I think I like 'em too."


End file.
